


Never

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mending a garment, garcy, silent ways to say I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: I don't think I have reposted this here yet. so here it is!Silent ways to say I love you (prompt list): Mending a Garment.





	Never

“Uh, Flynn… what are you doing?” Flynn looked up from his tattered chair to see Lucy standing in the doorway, looking at him with suspicion. “Is that the dress Jiya snagged in 1980?”  

“Yes, it is… She accidentally ripped the seam trying to get the security tag off. She was going to throw it away. So, I grabbed it…”  

“Well, I know burgundy is your color… but polka dots?”  

Flynn let out a little chuckle, “Actually, I thought you might like it…”  

“Really?” At that, Lucy walked into the room and closed the door. The way she smiled made the man blush, truthfully.  

“Really. I am almost done, give me a second.”  

As he finished up the seam, Lucy sat on the edge of his bed. Flynn tied a tiny knot, cut the thread and shook out the dress so that Lucy could get a good look. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she said softly, her fingers slowly ghosting over the fabric. “I wanted to apologize for earlier… All of my questions about the journal… I just- I don’t know, I get so nervous about the future, Flynn.”  

“Would you like to know something about Sao Paolo, Lucy?”

“Sure,” Lucy said, smiling.  

“I will tell you two things, alright?” He said as he sat down on the bed next to her, she nodded in response.  

“You wore this dress.” He said, laughing softly. “You were, and are beautiful.”  

“Oh, Flynn…” Lucy said with a laugh, as she wiped her eyes. Was she crying?  

“You were crying, but you were happy…and you said we’d won the war.” Lucy looked up at him with a worried expression.  

“That’s more than two things…”  

“I guess I’m on a roll…” He said, with an amused smile.  “You looked at me like you knew me… I always wondered what we… meant to one another… why seeing me would make you cry.”  

Flynn looked down at the dress, smiling. With a small laugh, he handed it to Lucy, “Don’t say I never gave you anything… consider it a thank you, for the excellent book… and for putting up with me.”  

Lucy accepted the gift, got up, walked over to the chair, and set the dress on it. Coming back to Flynn, she smiled at him softly and to his surprise, she stood between his legs and pulled him into a hug. As she clung to him, his body went from rigid to soft and pliant. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.  

When she let out a sigh and leaned into him, Flynn had to fight the urge to just scoop her up onto his lap.  

“You’re important to me, Flynn… that is what you are to me. So important.” She said, burying her face in his neck. Flynn could feel her warm breath as she inhaled and exhaled against his skin. Heat erupted as he felt Lucy set her lips to his neck. With caution, Lucy kissed her way up his neck, skimming his jaw she slowly inched her lips toward his. when Flynn started to speak, she stopped him, shaking her head.  

“I don’t want you to wonder,” she said, as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Spreading her hands wide, Lucy pulled him into a kiss. For a few moments, Flynn forgot how to respond. Then Lucy began to giggle against his lips, without separating she begged a question, “you gonna hang me out to dry, Flynn?”  

Pulling her close, he smiled against her lips and let out a throaty reply, "I would never," he said before he kissed her with all that he had. 

 


End file.
